past comes to haunted you
by rocko 9
Summary: Buffy still fighing evil and see someone from her past killing her her Slayers can she stop her find out who it is form the pasted


Past comes to haunted you

With the Immortal defeated the gang gathered the Slayers. Buffy knew the Slayers would have to train hard. The Watcher would teach them what they need to know about vampires, demons ect, how to kill them and what they are. Buffy looked outside her window it was morning she got dressed and went down stairs she went into the kitchen. Dawn and Belle were up they were in the kitchen having there breakfast. "have you both got your things for school" Buffy said to them both "yes we have we see you later" Dawn said to Buffy "okay have a nice day." Dawn and Belle went out of the kitchen then out of the home. Buffy had some breakfast then went out to Giles had a big house were the Slayers stayed there was a few house for the Slayers and there Watchers in all different parts of the world. Giles opened the door "Buffy do come in" Giles said with a smile on his face "is all the girls doing well with training?" Buffy asked "Yes indeed they are doing very well" "that's good." They walked into the training room. Faith and Robin were training a few girls, the others were in the library with Andrew, Xander and Willow. Faith went over to Buffy and Giles "Hi Buffy are we going out on patrol tonight?" Faith asked "Yes Kennedy and Willow coming with us" Buffy replied "okay" Faith said "am going to the library to see Willow and Xander" Buffy told them she walked out the training room walked down the hall. She opened the Door to the library Xander saw her coming in "Hey Buffy did Dawn and Belle go to school?" Xander asked "Yes they did would you picked them up for me" "Yes sure will" Buffy and Xander walked to Willow disked. Willow looks up from her book and smiles at them both. "Are we still up for patrolling?" Willow asked Buffy "yes and Faith coming too" "when I pick the girls up do you want me to just take them home?" Xander asked Buffy "yes please and make sure they do there homework before they watch TV and you can order pizza for your tea" Buffy replied "okay I can do that. With them" Xander was then gone out the library door to pick Dawn and Belle up.

It was night. Giles came into the library with Faith, Kennedy, Vi and Rona. Rona and Vi stayed with Giles and Andrew in the library Buffy, Willow, Faith and Kennedy went to the weapon room and got some weapons. Then they went out into warm night.

They went on patrol in a few graveyards killed some vampires, but not many so they went to a club. When they lived in Sunnydale they used to have a lot of vampires and demons killing people there before they went into the club there were two girls screaming at the back of the club. They ran round to find three vampires going for the girls Buffy and Faith went at the vampires Willow got the girls Kennedy ran to Willow's side they guarded the girls when Buffy and Faith were fighting the vampires. A vampire hit Buffy in the face "hey you're not supposed to hit a Lady" she kicks him to the floor then stakes him she went to help Faith "you need my help?" Buffy asked Faith "no" Faith stakes one. The other one gets away. Faith looks to Buffy "okay when did vampires start running away" Buffy laughs at her, they both walked to Willow and Kennedy they were seeing to the girls one of the girls said. "What the Hell was that?" "I think it was a vampire her friend told her "am I right? It was a vampire?" "yes it was" Kennedy said the girls walked of. "Your welcome" Faith said Kennedy smiled to Faith. They walk into the club Faith "what a night" Faith said, "you can say that again" Buffy said. Buffy looks around and bumps into Drusilla she was with a gang of Vampires "Slayer" Drusilla said "well if isn't Drusilla" Buffy said, Willow whisper to Kennedy "Spike's ex,-girlfriend" Drusilla hears what Willow said to Kennedy "yes that's right and your little Slayer has taken my family away." "What family you don't have a family" Faith said "yes I did" she hits Buffy, Buffy goes down Drusilla's vampires attacks the others. "She took my family first Angelus, then Spike and your Angel took Darla twice." Buffy gets up "no I didn't you lonely" Buffy kicks her then punches her in the face "yes you did and I am going to do it to your family" Drusilla said as she ran away with her vampires. Willow went to Buffy "are you okay?" "yes Will am fine I need to check on Dawn " Buffy said with worry in her voice Buffy and the others went to check on Dawn, Belle and Xander. "Dawn?" Buffy shourteds "what we did are homework" Buffy hugs Dawn. They all sat down and Buffy tell them what happened. They all go back to Gile's base in Roma.

Most of the Slayers the girls were a sleep. Rona and Vi were in the library with Andrew. Buffy tells them what happened when they saw Drusilla. "we will check the books" Giles told her. Buffy and the other stayed at the base at Roma.

It was morning Xander took Dawn and Belle to school. Wilow, Giles and Buffy were in the library Xander came back from the school. He walked up to the library and opened the Library door. He sat down at the table there were books on the table Giles told Buffy that he had been on the phone to England to the Watchers to see how the other Slayers were doing and told them to look if they had anything more on Drusilla and who was the other vampires with.

Oz pulled in his van he shut the van door and locked it he then walked up to base in Roma it was Giles's second home. He knocked at ther door Buffy opened the door. "Hi Oz how are you doing?" "I am fine thanks." They walked into the Library, Willow went over to hug him "hey Oz" Willow said he smiles at her and sat next to Giles, Faith comes into the library. "Will you come on patrol with me tonight?" Buffy asked "yes I can bring some girls for back up if we see Drusilla and her gang" Faith replied "Willow would you and Kenndy look after Dawn and Belle" Buffy asked Willow "of couse I will" Dawn and Belle came in the library "am coming on patrol tonight" Belle said Buffy looked at her "I need you to guard Dawn with Kenedy" Dawn went up to them "you know I can look after myself" Dawn said, "I know you can but its Drusilla, she said she after my family" "oh her she crazy." Dawn said. Willow, Kennedy, Dawn and Belle went to Buffy's places.

It was night Faith, Buffy, Rona, Louise, Christine, Stephanie, Lois, Jane, Anna and Amy went on patrol they were in the club that Drusilla was in the other night. "I want you in twos, stay close keep your eyes open for anything me and Faith will be on the dance floor. With Drusilla and her gang back we have to keep a look out for them and be careful." Buffy said to the girls.

Buffy and Faith walked over to the dance floor "why didn't you bring Belle? She is a Slayer like us" Faith asked Buffy "I know, she just a Slayer she's Dawn's friend and Belle not long lost Somtow okay" "okay B" "sorry it just with Drusilla here in Roma telling me she going to hurt my family Dawn's the only thing I got now mum gone" Buffy looked sad when she looked to Faith "you got us Slayers, Xander, Willow and Giles" Faith gives Buffy a hug when Robin walks into the club "hi" Buffy and Faith look up "what the hell you doing here?" Faith said "hi two you to" Robin said "sorry but it was just Slayers only" Faith said "well I thought you may need back up so I brought Oz and Xander" "you did what?" Buffy went up to Faith "it's okay Faith they can stay" Buffy said Xander and Oz walked over to them "hey Buffy your not mad" "no Xander I am not." They stayed there for a while.

Back at Dawn's place Dawn was telling Belle about Drusilla, "I shoud be out there." Belle said "you will next time I don't know why your getting mad at Buffy, she a Slayer like you and there be more vampires out there to kill" Dawn said, "whatever" Belle replied she walked into her room. Willow and Kennedy went over to Dawn "are you okay?" Willow asked Dawn, "am fine Will" Dawn fell a sleep when Willow and Kennedy were in the kitchen Belle seanked out she went to a gaveyard to patrol. Willow went into Belle's room to check on her she shourted "Kennedy, Belle has gone."

Willow and Kennedy took Dawn to Giles base in Roma Andrew and the other Slayers stayed in with Dawn. When Willow, Kennedy and Giles look for Belle.

At the club Drusilla and some of her gang were in the club "look tasted meat, looks like we have a few Slayers yummier spaerd out" Drusilla walks up to Louise and Rona. Buffy looks around the club there lost of people in the club drinking and dancing the night away. What people don't know that there are vampires wacting them who pick for dinner or sire them turn them into a vampire like there selfs. Buffy saw Drusilla and a few of her gang. Two of Drusilla gang stayed with her the others moved round. "Robin stay with Oz and Xander. Faith come with me" Buffy order them. Buffy give the lads some stakes then Buffy and Faith ran to Louise and Rona. "you're the vampire who's crazy" Louise said "of course I am crazy I am going to enjoy killing you" "well not be fore I kill you" Louise hit Drusilla in the faces Rona was fighting two vampires Faith jumped in to help her Buffy comes into Louise "you don' learn Drusilla do you" Buffy kicks Drusilla.

With Belle missing Willow dose a location spell to find Belle. Willow goes to Giles "she' at a graveyard, St Michael's graveyard let go" Willow said to Giles. Willow and Kennedy get into Giles's car then Giles got in. They drove of up to St Michael's church they got out of the car. Belle was fighting four vampires but it was to much for her Kennedy and the others ran to her Kennedy punches one then another one. She kicked one to the floor she dusted one, of the other vampire ran of shouted "me and Drusilla will kill all you Slayers and I will kill Buffy. You tell her that Mark the vamp will kill her" he ran of laughing. Willow went to Belle "I hope you have leaned your lesson little Lady" Willow said with anger in her voice "I am sorry, but I am a Slayer" Giles walked up to her "yes you are a Slayer but you put your self in danger and you could put one of us. Do I make myself clear?" Giles said with anger in his voice "Ok, ok I know I did wrong can we just go now" Belle said, "you know what I can't get though to you maybe Buffy can I don't want to hear another word from you." They walked to Giles's car they all got in then Giles pulled up to his place the Slayers base. They got out and went into Giles's base.

Back at the club Buffy and Drusilla were fighting. Some of Drusilla vampires went to Lois, Jane, Christine, Stephanie, Anna and Amy they were fighting Drusilla's vampires Buffy kicked Drusilla to the floor "Faith get Louise and Rona to the girls" Buffy order Faith "on it Louise and Rona come with me now" "don't I get to kill her?" Louise asked "Buffy there now come on!" They ran to the girls. The girls were staking the vampires "my vampires let go ? We fight these again lets go." Drusilla said as Drusilla went out Lois ran after Drusilla Buffy shouted "Lois no come back!" she runs after her Drusilla sees Lois run out of the door behind her grabs Lois and bits her. Buffy open the door to see Drusilla biting her "I will kill all your Slayers then you have no family" she throws Lois's dead body at Buffy Drusilla runs of in to night with her gang. The lads and the girls came running out the club Xander went next to Buffy on to the floor Buffy was crying "Xander she dead because of me I told Willow to the spell to make them Slayers its my fault" "no isn't they would have been a Slayer anyway maybe not yet but maybe in time and if it wasn't for you and Will we would be all dead and Evil would have won" Xander said wipe the tears from her face Robin picked up Lois dead body of the floor they went back to Giles base.

At the base the girls were in there room Belle went into the girls room "hey what's going on?" Belle asked. "That Drusilla killed Lois" Stephanie replied Christine walks in the room "well I found that you went to the gaveyard on your own" Christine said. "Yes I did" "well you can look after your self not like Lois" Christine said with a smile on her face Jane got up and went to Christine "what you say?" Jane said in anger "you heard what I said anyway you was suppose to look out for each other you didn't " Jane punchers Christine in the face.

In the library Giles tells Buffy what had happened when Belle ran off to slay vampires on her own. Willow says to Buffy "some of the vampires were Drusilla's gang one of them shouted as he ran off he kill you but, you will kick his ass" "I will," Buffy said. They heard shouting coming form the girls room. Giles, Willow, Oz, Xander and Buffy went and see what was going on. The girls were fighting Buffy got Christine and Willow got Jane. Buffy shorted "what the Hell going on?" "she stared it" Jane shouted Christine shouted "you Bitch" Christine goes to hit Jane in the face hit Willow over when she goes to hit Jane. Kennedy walks in grabs Christine . Xander and Oz picks Willow up Buffy makes Jane sit she goes up to Christine "now you tell me what is going on and say sorry to Willow" Buffy said with anger in her voice "or what Buffy?" Buffy looks at her with anger on her face Buffy pushes Christine to the wall "or what I tell you what you maybe a Slayer but I was a Slayer before you I know what goes around in this world and its not nice I saw people I care die now tell me what's going on and say sorry to Willow you really don't want me mad" Faith came in "hey what's going on? Me and Robin was a sleep" she rubbed her eyes "am going to fine out" Buffy said, Christine told them what happened Buffy looked at the young girls "I know that Lois is dead but we are Slayers we fight evil I know some of you don't want to be a Slayer you just want to be a normal girl. I used to think like that you can asked Giles." He had a smile on his face "you can say that again sometimes I could never shouted you up" Giles said everyone laughed Christine went to Jane "I am sorry for being a bitch I know I can be one sometimes" Christine told Jane, Jane hugged Christine. Christine went to Willow "am sorry Willow" "its okay" Willow said "with us all being up I think we should watch some movies and get some food to sit, eat and watch a film but I need to talk to Belle so see what film you want to watch and we be in soon." Buffy told them.

At Drusilla's place. "not one of you could kill one Slayer do I have to do all the work round here" Drusilla was mad at her gang. Mark went up to her "did you kill Buffy Dru?" Mark said "my name Drusilla only Spike and Angelus call me that and no I did not kill Buffy but I did kill one of her Slayers" "can I call you Dru?" "okay, my head hits" Drusilla said holding her head she walks of over to her dolls and sings to them.

At Giles base. Buffy went with Belle to the library to talk to Belle "you shouldn't have run off like that you could have been killed. And I don't take you because I thought you need time to get over Somtow?" Buffy said "am sorry Buffy" "ok if you need to talk about Somtow death you can all ways come to me" "I know Buffy thanks" Dawn came in the door way "is everything okay?" "Yes now let's go and watch some movies." Most of them had gone to sleep after they watch some movies. Giles and Andrew were in the library Andrew had made himself coffee and made tea for Giles.

It was morning Buffy woke up to find herself on the coach she must have fell a sleep she went and got a shower then put clean clothes on brush her hair and clean her teeth she thought what Drusilla said about taking her family she stared to remembering her mum she missed her she was thinking about Angel and Spike. She jumped when she heard a knock at the door she went to the front door Buffy opened it up it was a young girl she looked like Kennedy age. "Hi are you Buffy?" "yes" "I have been sent by my Watcher because am a Slayer" "oh come in" Buffy said to the girl. They walked to the library "Giles we have a new Slayer what was you name?" Buffy said. "It's Samantha Carter," Samantha sat next to Oz "I be your Watcher Andrew said "I have a Watcher her name Vicky she is coming later" "so what you here on your own?" Andrew asked "yes I did she was seeing to one of the Slayers in England they are Slayers in England you know?" "yes I know some of the Watchers are here" Xander and Willow came in. "Hey Buffy" "hey we have a new Slayer her name is Samantha" Samantha smiled to them both. "Giles anything on that mark in the books?" "yes there are some books about him he only hundred old he was sired by vampire but there is nothing about this vampire who sired him well not yet we need some people to do research" Giles said, "okay I will help Willow could you go on the computer see how many people are missing and who has been killed, Xander get Dawn and Belle to help us research and could you tell Faith and Robin to train some of the girls . We may need them when go after Drusilla. And her gang are not killing anymore of my Slayers or people" Buffy said, Willow went on the computer. "could I help?" Samantha asked Buffy "yes ok you know where the books are lets get to work" Buffy said.

Xander went and knocked at Faith's room door Faith opened it up "hey Xand what's up?" Faith asked Xander "Buffy said could you and Robin train the girls?" "what Buffy doing?" "Researching" "oh that's okay I will get Kennedy to help me. Robin is still not well." "Oh is he ok?" "yes he just ate to much," Xander laughs "okay see you later." Xander told her and walked to look for Dawn and Belle"

Dawn and Belle were in the kitchen "Dawn, Belle we need you in the library" Xander told them "Okay we are coming" Dawn said they walked with Xander to the library.

Back at Drusilla's place. Drusilla was dancing, Mark went to her "when are we going after the Slayers?" Mark asked "soon we can't go now the sun up and anyway we have a new vampire to wait to rise" Mark and Drusilla walked over to the dead body on the floor there was a woman tried up "please let me go, I won't tell anyone" Drusilla walked over to the girl "your not going anywhere you are for my pet" she cut into her face with her long nails and then licked her finger which had blood on. "She tasted very nice" the guy on the floor woke up "were the Hell am I?" the guy said "your home" Drusilla said to him "what? Am so hunger" his face changed "oh my God am a vampire" Drusilla and Mark went up to him "yes you are we all are but this one is not drink her" Drusilla said. He went up to her "no please let me go" he smiled at her grabbed her head she was screaming and crying he bit into her neck and drank her blood he was finished she was dead "she was nice" he licked his lips he dropped the body to the floor Drusilla walked to him "you know what even nice is blood of a Slayer" "Drusilla told him "what a Slayer?" "They are human who fight us and demons they are strong than human we are going to kill them ever one of them" Drusilla replied "I can't wait." He had a big smile on his face.

Back at the library they ere still researching "this is like the old days with Oz here all we need is Cordillera I miss Cordy" Willow said "yeah and all we need is Angel to come in and you don't hear him come in" Xander said Buffy looked at Xander. Faith and Kennedy came into the library "hey find anything?" Faith asked Willow turn around from the computer "hey" Kennedy came over to Willow and kissed her on the lips "I found out that there a lot of people are missing." Buffy said "how did the training go?" Buffy asked "it was good they have lean more things about how to kill and fight them of them" Faith replied Oz was reading the paper "Buffy there been a lad missing it says he was last to been seen outside the club. They say he was talking to a woman" Giles looked at Buffy "it may be Drusilla and her gang or he may be he just meet someone." May Be Giles, Faith you are coming with me tonight" Buffy said "could I come" Samantha asked "no not tonight but I need you and belle and the others Slayers when me and Faith found out where Drusilla and her gang are staying we go to club patrol" Buffy replied "okay my Watcher should be here soon anyway. Samantha told Buffy.

Faith and Buffy went to the club they both went round asking, people if they saw anyone like Drusilla or her gang but the people just said no. "should we just go on patrol at a graveyard?" Faith said "yes come on" Buffy replied. They walked to St Michael's church.

At Roma base there was a knock at the door Andrew opened the door "Am Vicky and this is Andrew Cook" Andrew shakes hands with Andrew "do come in I have heard about you from Samantha." They walked into the library. Giles told Vicky that Samantha was in the gym with the other Slayers Giles took them to the gym. "That will do for the night you all worked hard see you in the morning" Kennedy said to the girls Samantha went over to her Watcher "hey you got here hey Andrew" "hello" Andrew replied Stephanie came over "so is this your Watcher?" Stephanie asked "yes this is Stephanie funny story we used to go to school together" Samantha told them "it's a small world. Were the first Slayer?" Andrew said the other Andrew butted in "oh you mean Buffy. She and Faith have gone on patrol what vampires Slayers do," they looked at Andrew. Willow and Oz walked into the gym "Andrew, Giles said could you go to the library to do more research. Me and Oz taking a break" Willow said "were Xander?" Andrew asked "he out he took Dawn and Belle out of the library to help him do some food shopping" "oh okay I go help Giles" Andrew replied "me and Andrew will join you and Stephanie and Stephanie get some rested if you need me you know were to find me." They walked to the library with the other Andrew "Kennedy how was training?" Willow asked "fine" Willow went to Kennedy they kisss each other on the lips "you coming with me and Oz to the library?" Willow asked "yes be in soon just need to clean up myself" "okay we see you soon." Willow kissed Kennedy then Willow, then Willow and Oz went to the library. They opened the door the Watchers were going throw the books on the table.

At the graveyard Faith and Buffy sat on the grass "hey Buffy this like old times we had good and bad but now its good part the time from Lois getting killed," "I know" "I don't think it was your fault because as Giles would say you are chosen one" Buffy smiled at Faith "talk about being chosen one we bested get back to work" Buffy helped Faith up they walked around the graveyard they found a bracelet that was broken in half a vampire cme out from hiding "this blood on that and you and your friend will be mine and my girlfriend dinner" the male vampire said the girl hits Faith to the floor "hey that's not nice you bitch you going to feel the end of my stake" "Slayer" the female vampire said, "yes am a Slayer am not the only one" Faith got up on her feet Faith then punchers her. The male vampire went to kick Buffy she blocks it Now, now you no you should not hit a lady" Buffy said "Well lady you soon be dinner" "I don't thing so" Buffy punchers him in the faces then kicks him "yeah its fun" The vampire hits Buffy to the floor she jumps up she then punchers him twice in the faces he punchers her in the face goes to kick her she blocks it then she kicks him to the floor then stakes him "I told you" he just says "no" as he turns to dust Faith how long you going to be?" "not long" Faith replied Buffy sat on the grass to watch Faith fight the vampire. The vampire hit Faith, Faith kicks the vampire. "Buffy what are you doing?" "oh just watching you fight do you need help?" "no am five by five" Faith kicks the vampire to the floor then Faith stake her she goes to dust Faith walks up to Buffy "that was fun what shall we do now B?" "well F I think we should get back to the base maybe Willow could do a a speel to locate were this person is" Buffy got up. And they head of to see Giles at the base.

At the base Buffy and Faith came into the library Xander went to them "did you find out where Drusilla hiding place?" "no but we did run into vampires Willow find this could you do a location spell for me?" "yes and no" "what you mean Will?" "Oh, I need to get things for the spell I get them tomorrow" "Willow replied "that's fine anyway the vampire who I killed said there's blood on it" Willow took the bracelet of Buffy she looked at it she put on the desk. Buffy went to Giles "how was your night?" "well it was ok we have two new Watchers Vicky and Andrew" Giles replied "oh one more Andrew that's all we need." They laughed.

It was morning Willow got up she then got ready she went into the kitchen. Buffy, Dawn, Xander, Kennedy, Oz and Faith were in the kitchen "hey Will know when your going to the magic shop I come with you" "okay Buffy that be cool with me." "Am coming as well" Xander said they went into Xander's car he drove them to the Magic shop.

At the magic shop Buffy and Xander were looking around the shop when Willow was getting served. "This shop is bit big than Giles's old shop" Xander said "yes it is" Buffy replied "you know when this is over me, you, Will, Oz and the others should go out you no like the old times" Buffy said "yeah that would be great" Xander replied Willow came up to them "hey you got what you need?" Buffy asked. "Yes I got what I need lets go" so they walked out of the magic shop and Xander drove them back to the base.

At the base Willow was getting ready for her spell "Do you need any help with the spell?" Buffy asked "no I am fine thanks" Willow replied. Buffy went to the gym she was getting ready for the night they go after Drusilla and her gang. She was training as she was training she was listing to music.

Andrew Cook, Vicky Valentine, Andrew were in the library with Giles. "what is that noise and where is it coming from?" Andrew Cook said. "Oh that be Buffy in Sunnydale High school she used to play it louder then."

Buffy came into the library with Xander she was laughing at Xander. "Hey Giles is every thing okay were Willow?" Buffy said "She getting ready for the spell and yes every thing fine" Andrew Cook went up to her "do you have to have your music so louder!" Andrew Cook asked Buffy. "Yes I do anyway this is not your house" "yes I know it Giles base not yours!" "well Giles lets me do anything, anything eles you don't like," Buffy said with anger in her voice. Xander step into them "ok am coming in and be Rffie now" "Andrew sit down Buffy was only training now say sorry there lot going on for you to just but in." Vicky said Andrew look at Buffy "am sorry" he said Willow, Kennedy and Oz came in the door way of the Library "Buffy am going to do the location spell now." Willow move the books of the table "Buffy I will be doing the spell now I told the other Slayers in the gym. Faith will be there with Robin. Robin is getting the weapons ready for tonight Oz and Xaner are coming with you" Dawn and Belle came in "Buffy can Dawn come with us to night?" Belle asked "ok but Gilse is going to Samantha will join the other Slayers that came with me and Faith." Vicky went to Buffy "do you think that's wise having Samantha with you with not long coming here?" "Yes I think it is wise she is a Slayer you and the other Andrew Cook look after the other Slayers who are not coming with Andrew" "we could do that we are Watcher." "Thanks" Willow was mixing her thing for the spell she sat on the table "right I will need ereyone to not talk till I tell you"Willow smiled at everyone she got the bracelet and the map. "okay I have my power ok I scatter it on the map and bracelet where there a demon or vampire that has took this person. Alight will appear" Willow said "oh pretty!" Buffy said, Giles rolled his eyes at Buffy "ok Oz I need you to help me scatter " Oz went to her she pass the bottle to him. "Ok scatter they both scater the power she scatter the stuff on to the map said her magic words a light appear on themap "hey this is it Buffy it looks like an old building" Buffy went over to Willow looked at the map. "Good work Will" "hey what about me?" Oz said "oh sorry you two Oz, am going to the gym to tell Faith."

Buffy walked to the gym she then open the door Faith, Willow has found the location of Drusilla place" Buffy said. "That good are we going to tonight?" Faith replied. "Yes we are we need Louise, Amy Anna, Jane , Stephanie, Christine and Rona oh yes and Samantha will be coming because Vi not well." Buffy saw Rona "Rona come here plaese" Buffy said Rona walked over to Buffy and Faith "you stay by Jane and Christine," Buffy said she turned to Louise as she was walking over to them "Louise you're with Samantha, Stephanie, Anna and Amy stay close together" Anna came up to Buffy "has Robin got are weapons ready?" Anna said Robin came up behind them and hared what she said, "yes I have, Buffy you have to take my new school bus" Robin said "okay I get Oz to drive us will you train the other girls later and check on Vi for me?" Buffy asked "yeah sure tell Oz to be careful with my bus ." Robin replied "I think Oz will, everyone get ready because when sun goes down we going to kick ass!"

Buffy opened the library door. "Willow, Xander, Dawn, Belle and Kennedy if your coming get ready now Oz I need you to drive us Robin leaning his new School bus he said to be careful with the bus" Buffy said "that's fine" Oz said Buffy passed him the keys to the bus.

It was night time Oz and robin were putting the weapons in the bus. T he weapons were in a bag Oz locked the back door. Then opened the front door of the bus he sat in the front "tell the others am in the bus for us Robin thanks" "ok I do that I see you later Oz" Robin replied "okay thanks see you later" Oz replied Robin walked back in "Faith, Oz is waiting on the bus" Robin said "okay girls lets go Robin could you tell Buffy we are on the bus waiting I see you later?" they both kissed . Then Faith walked behind the girls The girls said "bye Robin!" he smiled at the girls "bye girls a;; of you come back in one piece" he said as they walked of.

Robin then walked to towards the library he opened the door Xander saw him come in "hey Robin" Xander said "hey Xander, Oz is in the school bus are you ready?" Robin asked "we are just ready Buffy and Willow are just getting some holy water" Xander replied Buffy and Willow walk into the library "you lot ready?" Buffy asked "yes" they said Buffy, Willow, Xander, Giles Dawn and Belle went to the bus Robin steady with Andrew Cook the other Andrew and Vicky to look after the other Slayers.

"okay is everyone ready Buffy you got your holy water?" Oz asked in carm voice "yes now you can drive " Oz smiled . "lets party" Oz said to the girls, Xander and Giles.

Oz pulled up to the building that Willow found on the map when she did her spell "this is the place" Willow said "wait here while I look around" Buffy said Buffy got two stakes out of the bag "check what weapon you would want I be back soon" Buffy said. Buffy got out of the bus Oz closed the door behind her then she walked round the building she went near the back a vampire came out walked up to her "well it must be my luck day the male vampire said with a hint of happiness in his voice the vampire hit her in the faces she kicked him "you were thing, what a little helpless co-ed before bed" Buffy asked the vampire she punch's him in the face then kicks him he went to kick her she blocks it "you know very well this is later " Buffy said she kicks him. to chest "you're going to get heartburn get it" he looks at her when Buffy had stake him . She says to him just before he turns to dust "heartburn?" he turn to dust. "That's all I get? One lame-ass vamp with no appreciation for my painstakingly thought-out puns." She looks up at the sky "I don't think the forces of darkness are even trying again" Buffy said to the sky as if she was talking to God. Buffy walked up to the building she looked into the window she could see and hear what the vampires were saying she moved away from the window and walked back to the school bus Willow open the door "Buffy are you okay and was it the building?" Willow asked "am fine and yes it is you will was right as all ways" Buffy replied "everyone out the bus with there weapons Dawn and Belle stay with Xander and Giles. Oz, Will you're with Kennedy and Anna. Stephanie, Louise you're with Samantha. Christine, Amy you are with Jane any questions?" "No." They all said, "Faith you're with me we go in fisted you lot follow in behind us."

Buffy and Faith walked up to the building "Buffy when you went did you find anyone?" Faith asked Buffy "yes just one vamp he didn't get my puns about heartburn" Faith looked at her and smiled "so you get it?" Buffy asked "of course I do" they both stop Buffy looked around "ready?" Faith asked "yes" Buffy said, Buffy kicked the door in it fell down Buffy and Faith walked in with the others "spread out." Buffy told them.

A vampire went to Louise, Samantha and Stephanie one female vampire came up to Louise "do you know what the saddest thing in the world is?" the female vampire said "Bad hair on top that of that outfit" Louise replied the vampire hit Louise in the face with her fisted Louise touched her lip it bleed a bit Louise then kicks the vampire in scomach the vampire then punchers Louise then kicks her to the floor the vampire then jumped on top of Louise she was going to bite her neck "get of me you vamp bitch" Louise head buttered the vampire then puss her of her Louise jumped up to her feet "think you can kill me? Think again." Louise kicked the vampire to the floor then she stakes her she turn to dust . Chris the vampire went to Stephanie "so your a Slayer ...At lasted we meet" he said with smile on his face "we have meet Chris you halfwit we was dating for a bit and what did I see you?" she punchers him in face "do you need any help?" Louise asked "no thanks but I think Sam will because she has three of them" Stephanie said "okay " Louise replied Stephanie kicks him. Chris punchers her "maybe I turn you" "I don't think so" she kicked him then punched him then did a double kick then stakes him into the heart before he goes to dust she says "I forgive you" he then went to dust Samantha and Louise came up behind her "are you okay?" Samantha asked she tuned around and smiled at them "I am now lets kick some vampires ass."

Giles, Dawn, Belle and Xander was in a diffent part of the building Belle saw vampires "oh look a bad guy," Belle said to them Xander looked at her "you been with Buffy to much" Giles got a stake out of his pocket Dawn short a vampire with her crossbow in the heart. "Dusted" Belle looked at Dawn with a smile "you been with Xander to long" she smiled to Xander. The vampires came at them one of them knocked Giles to the floor Dawn got her bottle of holy water out her bag "get of him!" She throws the water over the femle vampire she ran of screaming Dawn give Giles a hand to help him up "you okay Giles?" Dawn asked "yes thank you" Giles replied. Giles tooh her hand she pulled him up Xander was hitting a male vampirehe kicked him to the floor then stakes him. "Guest I kicked your assed" The vampire said before he turn to dust "it burns, it burns" a vampire came at Xander "you killed him and now am going to kill you for my Jamie." As Xander was fighting this female vampire Belle was fighting two one kicked her she blocked it one of the vampires grabbed her arm "hey get of me you skanky ho" Dawn saw throw vampire who had Belle. Dawn ran over to her the male vampire then puncher it she stakes the vampire "score one for the Slayer." The three them went to Xander he just stake a vampire as a vampire just turning to trust it said "it just not fair" then it was dust on the floor "no super powers go me" Xander said to himself he looked around to see the others coming up to him "did you see that am to good" Giles looked at him and rolled his eyes at him "you need to get out more" Giles said "oh no am turning into Giles next you see me in a library reading all day and night" Dawn and Belle just looked at each other "lets look around the other rooms" Belle said "why?" Dawn asked her in a low voice "in case there any humans that are locked up for you know Dinner!" "Oh now I see" Belle opened the door to a room four people were chained up one of them said "please don't kill us" the girl had worry in her voice "its ok we here to help you me and my friends will get you out of here" Belle said with cram in her voice for them not to be scared "there something wrong with their faces" Xander and Giles were at the door because some vampires could hear Belle break the chains. Belle had a axe with her she bang in the chains and then pulled the chains to set them free. Two vampires had hared the noise Giles shorted "Belle are you done because we have gusted?" "Yes I am done am coming now" she walked up to them "I can handled this " Belle said. "Can the Slayer come out to play?" one of the vampire said. "Bring it on" Belle said the girl went to punch Belle she blocked it "when you kill her save some for me I all ways wanted to know it, taste like the Slayers blood" the other vampire said "everyone gets to play" Belle said she kicks the vampire then punches her in face she then stables the stake in her dead heart of the vampire the other vampire went to run off. "Dawn crossbow!" Belle shorts to Dawn, Dawn throws it to her, she shorts at the vampire it went in hard "lift sucks then I died" the vampire said then it was dust like the other one. "know what? Its good to be me." They checked the other rooms but there were no more people they took the people to the school bus.

Christine, Jane and Amy were fighting some vampires one vampire who was fighting Christine hit her to the floor and start to bite her neck Jane was on the floor with the vampire she stakes her vampire that she was fighting. She then saw Christine on the floor a vampire was on top of her the vampire was drinking her blood Jan ran over to her stake the vampire in the heart she gives Christine her hand to get up. she took it and said "thanks for helping me" Amy came up to them "we go back to the bus and check on your neck. " They walked back to the school bus. Samantha was ready to go back with Stephanie and Louise.

Willow walked by the door Anna, Oz and Kennedy were behind her Willow opened the door there was a few vampires one of them saw Willow "oh yes fresh meat" it came at Willow it did not see that Willow had a stake in her hand she put the stake into the vampire dead heart "trust me I only look weak" she said to the vampire turned to dust "don't just stand there kill her" one of the male vampires said Anna, Oz and Kennedy found her in the room Kennedy did spine kick to the vampire they fell to the fall Anna stake one then Oz stake one vampire then "that's what I call team work" Kennedy said with happiness in her voice one of the other male vampire had Willow pined to a wall she was screaming Kennedy hared her and said "am coming" as Kennedy was running a vampire came at Anna "a nice chose for me to eat but your perfume is tacky" "Chanel's not tacky" Anna said in anger it kicked Anna twice in scomaer Anna pushed vampire then punch it she kicked the vampire it blocked it she kicked the vampire again then Anna does any elbow strike in it's face then she did a spine kick to the vampire it fell to the ground Anna stakes it in its dead heart "your so dead no, really!" She said to the female vampire Anna walked over to Oz "did you see that Oz?" Anna asked him. "Yes I you were very good." They watch Kennedy, "hey get your hands of her!" Kennedy shorted to the male vampire the vampire went to kick her but she blocked it she puncher him tot he floor then stake him she went to Willow side she grabs her up from the floor a vampire came at them hit Kennedy onto the floor Willow went at him and stake him "it must be bad that you came and now your dead" Willow said Anna was fighting a vampire and so was Oz Kennedy and Willow came over to Oz he just staked his vampire he said to them both "it must be ass Wednesday" They both looked at each other and the Oz they laughed "did you get that of Buffy or Xander?" Willow asked him. "Who else could I get it from Xander told me some more if you like to hear them?" they both said "no" at same time "Xander will proble tell us anyway" Willow said with a smile they all laugh "let's go and find Buffy and Faith" Anna came over to them . They walked out of the room to find Buffy and Faith.

Buffy and Faith walked up the stairs "Buffy I think we should have nice night out what do you think?" Faith asked "yeah me, you, Will and Kennedy can do shopping I need new shoes" "how many do you need?" They both laughed they came to a big room were there was a lot of vampires talking and laughing "Slayer's" one of the vampire shouted maybe to warn the others. Although frankly, vampires were not usually know for their thought fewness. Buffy jumped on one of the vampires back stumbled forward as Buffy shouted "Ride em, cowgirl" The vampire whirred in a circle her, flailing trying to grab Buffy legs and throw Buffy off. It was riding a mechanical bull-or so Buffy imagined. She jabbed the stake toward vampire dead unbeaten heart, hard the stake hit the mark, and the demon in habiting screamed. As it turns to dust Buffy landed on ground beneath her. "Next" Drusilla came up behind her "am next Buffy to kill you." Drusilla kicked Buffy then kicked her Drusilla grabs Buffy and push her into a wall. Faith knew Buffy could hand herself, two vampires came at Faith

At the school bus, Giles was making sure the people they found chained up were fine no cuts Giles had a spear key to the school buss the others were on the school bus. Xander put a bandage on Christine neck to stop the bleeding Louise and Samantha were setting near each other "are you ok after fighting you ex-boyfrined?" Samantha asked "am fine Chris was dead when the vampire changed him I killed the monster in side him. Will you be going back to England?" Stephanie asked Samantha "am going to asked Vicky when we get back."

In the building Willow, Anna, Oz and Kennedy walked up the stairs to the big room Kennedy opened the door they walk in they saw Buffy fighting Drusilla and Faith was fighting two vampires, five more was coming at Faith the others ran to help her one of them grab Faith arm one of the vampires went to kick Faith, Willow throws a bottle of holy water at one of them the vampire who kicked Faith she screamed in pain. "Am going to kill you bitch" Willow got ready to fight the vampire Faith punches the other female vampire in face then push her to the was wall then stakes her "that's all for you " it turn to dust Faith looked to see Willow on the floor with vampire over her Willow did not have her stake it must of fell of her pocket Faith came up behind the vampire and put the stake throw the heat of the vampire. "Will are you okay?" "Yes am fine lets help the others."

Buffy was doing a double kick to Drusilla, Drusilla cut Buffy face with her nails "you know am going to enjoy drinking your blood not like Spike and Angel they could never get the job done with being love with the Slayer" "yeah like you can" Buffy went to kick her when a vampire blocked her "I will kill her for you am not going to get killed or fall in love with her" Mark said "fine but if she kills you I dance on your grave I stand by the door and watch" Drusilla said Drusilla walked to the door way and watch the fight.

The others were fighting vampires. "Let see if I do this with out a splinter" Oz said "you think that's funny. Know what will be funny is me putting my fangs into your neck and drinking you" the vampire said Oz opened the bolte of holy water he throws it at his faces then Oz throws the empty boltte on the floor he then stake the vampire "I think that was funny Ha, ha" Oz replied to the vampire. "Dame you dame you all to Hell!" the vampire said then turned to dust Oz put his stake into his pocket brush his hands then went to the others. Faith had just dusted two vampires "just stay dead or I be very cranky" Faith said Oz went to help Willow she was getting push to the wall "it mustn't be my day" Willow said in sad voice Oz kicked the vampire. "I kill you later wait your turn" the vampire said but when he turn to talk to Oz he turn around and Willow had put a stake in its heart. "Go Willow go Willow," Willow said in a happy voice "thanks Oz" "no plrombe" Anna and Kennedy just finish killing vampires the walked over to Willow and Oz "is everyone okay?" Kennedy asked the gang. "yes" Anna, Willow, and Oz said the same time "five by five lets get to Buffy she was fighting Drusilla when I lefted."

They got to Buffy saw that she was not fighting Drusilla but someone else. Drusilla saw the others coming she said to Mark "I be going now make sure you kill Buffy or I be dancing on your grave Buffy we meet again and your friends will not be there to help you!" Drusilla ran out the building "they can't just walk away the have to say something before they go." Buffy said as she did a back kick then a elbow strike to Mark he came at Buffy with a pole she grabed it kicked him. But she let go he came at her again with the pole in his hand. She fell over somethink on the floor he went to hit her a the second time she grab it and kicked him over her. He landed on the floor Buffy got up she picked the pole up "looks like I get to dance on your grave" Buffy said with a smile on her face he got up "Buffy do need any help?" Oz shorted over to her she looked at him and smiled "no am cool" she throws the ploe he went to run away but it went throw into Mark's heart "and you thought you could kill me litle old you, you don't know Buffy" Mark to dust saying "no, no!" Willow went over to her side "are you all right" Yes I will be now" she smiled.

They walked back to the school bus Oz drive them back to Base. And Oz gives back Robin his keys "so Oz you bring the bus back in one piece?" "yes I did." Oz repied to Robin.

Vicky and Samantha steady for a bit of time then they went back to England. Stephanie went with, Vicky is now her Watcher as well as Samantha Andrew Cook is now Amy and Christine new Watcher. Giles is still looking for new Watchers and new Slayers. Faith and Buffy was still training new Slayers when Willow finds them. As for Drusilla she went away to find a bigger gang maybe have demons with her vampires. Or maybe not!

Buffy and Willow was in the the garden "Buffy I can feel more Slayers some are sceared of what they are coming to be and what's out there we have to help them" Willow said with a bit of worry in her voice "don't worry Will I have my Willow to help me." They both hugged each other. Xander came up behind them "hey don't forget me I may have not got supper powers but am good with the DIY am your man" Xander said, "Yes Xander your the man. And we will find all the Slayers. Who now chosen we are the Slayers as Giles would say now you are a Slayer the chosen one."

The End


End file.
